Many smartphones have location Application Programming Interfaces (APIs) that are accessible to applications running on the smartphones and hence Location Based Services (LBSs) on the network. Although it is relatively straightforward to retrieve and store a user's location via these APIs, processing historical location of the user usually means sending a string of current locations in time to a LBS over the network. The LBS stores and processes the historical location of the user to provide some service. Storage of the historical location of the user by the LBS ultimately sacrifices some level of user privacy. As such, there is a need for a system and method that enables private location tracking.